


High Walls/Soft Heart

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: That new Rookie, Officer Reed, has been a handful ever since he joined the DPD, and this time he'd managed to get himself in harm's way. An exasperated Detective Anderson seeks to set Reed on the right path, but comes to learn that there's more to him than he originally thought...___This is a birthday gift fic for my friend Suzanne! I hope you enjoy this HankVin! ♥♥♥
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	High Walls/Soft Heart

"Reed!" He yelled after the rookie, "Fucking. Reed! Get your ass back here!"

_Jesus Christ._

"Officer Reed!" Hank yelled out once more, and Reed still didn't slow down, "For fuck's sake, I can't believe you're making me chase after you."

Hank broke into a power walk to keep up with Reed's pissed off striding. When he caught up he pulled Reed back by his shoulder and turned him around on the spot to face him.

"What the fuck do you want, _Detective Anderson_ ," Reed spat at him.

"Fuck kid, you really are hurt. I just wanted to make sure you 're okay. Clearly you're not. That perp fuckin' did a number on you."

"I'm. FINE!" Reed asserted.

"No. You aren't," Hank replied firmly, "You're coming with me and I'm going to get you patched up."

"Like fuck you are!"

"Reed-" Hank started, but the rookie turned and tried to start off again, so Hank reached for his shoulder and grabbed it, pulling Reed back.

"Let go of me!"

"Reed… Please, if it's your pride you're worried about we can find somewhere private to do it but you can't be running around with blood all over your face without letting me check you over and clean you up."

Reed's expression softened, "You're gonna look me over yourself? No other people involved?"

"Yes, if that's what it takes. And I do know first aid."

"Fine. If it's you."

_Huh. Weird._

"Alright, so you'll come with me?"

"Yes."

The change in Officer Reed's disposition was strange to say the least but Hank was just relieved that the Rookie wasn't tearing through the streets of Detroit looking like a fucking crime scene himself.

"Guess you won't wanna do this at the precinct."

"No, but my apartments nearby, just 3 blocks away."

"Yeah, so there?"

Reed nodded, and started walking again, this time slower, leading the way to his place.

Hank followed Reed through the streets and eventually was led up to a dingy older building and an equally dingy one room apartment.

Whilst the place was kinda shitty it was down to the building it was in, the insides of the apartment were immaculate. Not what Hank expected at all given Reed's general demeanour, but the kid had surprised him with how neat his paperwork was before, so it wasn't that far of a leap to know he kept his apartment clean and tidy too.

Reed wordlessly pulled his first aid kit out from a kitchen cupboard and placed it on the dining table, he then took a seat. Hank pulled up the other chair and placed it opposite Reed.

Hank washed and dried his hands first, then sat down and opened up the kit, he found some alcohol wipes inside and opened one of them to start cleaning the dry blood from Reed's face to try and reveal the extent of his injuries.

Reed sucked in air through his teeth, but otherwise didn't complain, even though it almost certainly stung like a bitch when Hank finally got to the source of the bleeding. A shallow cut in Gavin's left eyebrow, luckily superficial and in need of no stitches.

It started to bleed a little after Hank cleaned it, but it was necessary to do so, it getting infected wouldn't be pretty.

Other than the cut, Reed had some bruising on his face, and honestly, it looked a lot worse than it was.

"You were fucking lucky Reed, this coulda been a lot worse," Hank finally broke the silence between them to tell him.

"Yeah well, sometimes you gotta just do shit and get hurt, it's part of the job," Reed said.

"Not if you're taking risks with your own safety," Hank could feel himself getting angry but he pushed it down. It certainly wouldn't help him to get confrontational here.

"It was my call to make, why the fuck do you care?!"

"Reed- I care because I fucking worry about you. I get it, you're fresh on the force and you wanna prove yourself but you aren't gonna do anyone any favours if you fuckin' keep get yourself injured."

"It was _my_ call. The perp wasn't calming down, he was going for the victim, I reacted. I stepped in the way. 

Victim's safe and we got the fucker. What does it matter!?" Reed continued to argue.

"Shit Reed. I didn't know it went down like that," Hank confessed, the scene had been so chaotic when Hank had caught up with Reed that all he could do was check if the victim was okay and sit with them as Reed slammed the perp into the patrol car and let their colleagues take him away.

As soon as another car arrived for the victim, that's when Reed took off, and Hank chased him down.

Something inside Hank shifted with Reed's admission. It was stupid of him to use his own body as a shield. Stupid, and noble.

_Fuckin' kid's got ideals._

He looked at Officer Reed softly as he applied a dressing over the cut.

"You should be fine now," Hank concluded, "Thank you for letting me sort you out. You're a fuckin' stubborn prick though you know that right?"

Hank wasn't expecting what happened next.

Reed smiled at him, broad and earnest, and fuck-  
Hank felt something big then, Reed looked _so good_ smiling, and Hank swore he'd never even seen him do it before… Well, sarcastically maybe, but not warm and genuine like this.

Hank's heart fluttered in his chest.

_Oh no, he's fucking gorgeous._

"Maybe I've been learning how to be that way from my superior," Reed said back, and Hank knew he was fucking doomed now.

"Excuse me?" Hank said, managed to conceal his reeling with a jokey tone.

"I'm not the only stubborn prick on the force _Anderson_ ," Reed teased, "I've seen your record, seems like you've got a tendency towards this kinda shit yourself too."

"Okay, fuck you got me," Hank smiled back.

That's when Hank noticed something else about Reed too… 

He was blushing, ever so slightly.

_Oh fuck, I really am in trouble here._

There was _something_ happening between them. Something... Attraction or, some kinda feeling... And Hank was reluctant to chase it, he couldn't help but treasure what he'd found here. Reed may appear to be aggressive and sarcastic and cold, but those things were just his defence mechanism, walls he built up around him to protect himself from all the shit in the world. Hank could see that now. Whatever Reed projected was his tough exterior and underneath... 

Underneath all of that, his hot-headed nature, rash decision making, seeming disregard for authority, there was a heart of gold. 

Hank pledged, for as long as he could that he'd help keep that intact. He'd mentor Reed, and watch over him because fuck, the world actually needed more people like him. Not just on the force, but in general. People who were willing to put in the hard work and take all the shit that went with it, people who wanted to make a difference. 

For sure, today was the first day that Hank started to admire Reed, and something told him it wouldn't be the last either.

He'd push down whatever feelings he was catching for now, push them down for a long time. 

Little did he know that years later those feelings would come into play in a big way. 

Years later, they'd see each other eye to eye. As equals. And they'd meet there. 

Years later... They'd fall in love.

And it wouldn't have happened at all, if not for this one moment. This one beautifully vulnerable moment, the first time Gavin Reed had let him in. 

It was the first, and it started a chain of events that would ensure it wouldn't be the last either, and that's what had made it so precious.


End file.
